


Finding Home

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, new relationships, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your  and your friend turn hunters after her parents are killed by Vampires. During a hunt you run into the Winchesters. Your friend falls for Sam, while you fall for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Wattpad. I changed her name to Y/N.

"Damn it Maddy." You muttered at her under your breath, as you kicked another dusty and grimy pile of who knows what out of your way. You were in this disgusting, old, abandoned asylum because she got it in her head to try and stop the nest of vampires that were currently residing here.

"It's not my fault this place is such a mess." She argued with you, stepping around a wheelchair that had been left to rot in the middle of the hallway. "Look, let's just get this over with, then I will buy you dinner. Wherever you want." She bribed you.

Sighing you nodded. She knew she could always get to you with food. And it wasn't as if you didn't want to stop these Vampires, you just hated the filth that was surrounding you. But you would do anything for your friend, and that included turning to a life of hunting to help her get revenge. Her parents had been killed last year, when a nest full of newbie Vamps had rolled into your town. She had been with you at the time, watching TV, and making fun of the guys who had tried to flirt with you earlier that day. She had never stopped blaming herself for not being there in time, and now here you were. The two of you travelling across the country in your old battered Bronco, taking on things that went bump in the night.

It wasn't a horrible way to live. At least you got to spend time with your friend. But you also missed some of the small things. For instance, having your own permanent room that you could look forward to returning to. Not living out of a suitcase. Maybe even having the chance at having a normal relationship. All of these things seemed to slip out of yours, and your friend Maddy's grasp. Now it was hunting, staying in cheesy motels, and eating fast food.

"Shh, did you hear that?" She asked you, stopping right in front of you. You weren't paying any attention, and you weren't able to stop in time. Running straight into her back, you reached out, grabbing the nearest thing you could find to hold and stop yourself from falling on top of her.

"Are you okay?" You whispered to her, as your hand clenched something soft, and warm. It was nothing like what you had seen in the rest of the asylum, and you could feel your heart beating erratically as you inched your vision closer to what you had a hold of.

You started at eye level, where your hand was still currently fisted around a soft, slightly faded charcoal gray shirt. It was layered with a steel blue and red flannel, and you rose your eye level, terrifying inch by inch, taking in the sturdy chest that was taller than you. Your gaze still moving, your friend forgotten for a moment on the floor, as you came to a strong, chiseled chin that was already covered in a five o'clock shadow. Your gaze moved up, lingering on a pair of plump, pink lips that were spread in a small smile, before you finally landed on a pair of green eyes that put any emerald to shame with their shining, mesmerizing color.

The eyes that were currently travelling up and down your body, drinking you in the same time you were perusing him. Slowly letting go of his shirt, you moved your hand to your waist, as his eyes stared at your lips that you were currently biting. Swiftly grabbing the machete that was holstered to your belt, you swung it up, pressing it against his neck. Not hard enough to cut, not yet.

"Woah there tiger." He spoke, his voice as smooth and deep as the whiskey you had last night. 

"Why haven't you jumped us yet?" You asked him, before noticing the other person standing in the room behind him. You had thought this guy was tall, but the one behind him towered over him, with long, mahogany locks that shown in the dull light the asylum provided.

"Because we aren't the vamps. Now why don't you put that little knife down, so we can talk." He requested, but you weren't the trusting type. 

"Maddy, are you alright?" You asked her, as he sat there, staring dumbfounded at the scene in front of her. 

"I twisted my damn ankle." She muttered, rubbing it for emphasis.

"I can help." The taller man said, making to move forward, but stopped when you pressed the Machete closer to the other guys neck.

"Wait, can't we just talk this out. See, no fangs!" The one you were currently close to decapitating said, lifting his lip and showing he indeed had no fangs. 

"Him too." You ordered, and the taller one complied. You dropped the machete from his neck, but left it dangling in your hand. You and the shorter haired one did a stare off, neither one moving, but the taller one shoved past, kneeling down next to Maddy.

"I'm Dean. That's my brother Sam." The one next to you finally said. You nodded, but your gaze was on Maddy, who was currently staring up at Sam with a soft smile on her face. You knew that look, she was already crushing on the man in front of her. You didn't blame her. He was handsome, with his long, lithe body, and broad shoulders. His eyes were hard to distinguish from this far away, but his face seemed full of kindness and compassion as he helped your friend.

"I'm Y/N, and that's my friend Maddy. But what are you guys doing here. Don't tell me you believed all the ghost stories." You told him, your sass covering the fact that you were as bad as Maddy, drooling over this man in front of you.

"Nah, we just finished up a nest of Vamps." He said. "You?"

You glanced up at him in surprise. "Wait, you took out our nest of Vamps?"

He shrugged his shoulders, his sass matching yours word for word. You knew that if you stayed around this man, the two of you would have fun matching wits. "Didn't know you owned it. Sorry, but you're too late."

"Dean." Sam interjected. "It's getting late. We should help them back to their car. Maddy's not going to be able to walk on this ankle."

You looked back down at your friend, who was still sitting on the ground. She gave you a wink, and you held back a giggle. It looked like she was milking the attention of Sam all she could. You decided to let her keep her little secret. "Yeah, that would be great. It's the least you could do since you took our hunt."

Dean started to argue, but a look from his brother stopped him. "Fine." He muttered, picking up his brother's dropped canvas bag. You stayed next to him as Sam gently swooped down and picked Maddy up in his arms. Your friend wasn't heavy by any means, and Sam made it look like she weighed nothing more than a feather. Dean pushed past you, leading the way down the dark and grimy hallway, and you let Sam pass you before taking up the rear. Of course they said they took care of the nest, but you still wanted to make sure one wasn't hiding somewhere, ready to pounce on your defenseless friend.

It was a quick and somewhat easy walk back to your car. You opened the door, and Sam slid Maddy inside, leaning over to buckle her in. You smiled at the sweet move, and watched as he stayed near, smiling down at your friend. It looked like she wasn't the only one feeling the tug of infatuation. 

Dean had gone over to a sweet, shiny black Impala, throwing their bags into the back seat before making his way back to stand next to you. "Well, I guess this is it." He started, standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, thanks for your help, I guess." You muttered, still not over the fact that they had gotten to your hunt before you. 

"Yeah no problem Y/N." Dean smirked down at you, just before Sam came over, running his hand through his hair.

"So, um, Dean, Maddy said they are staying at the same hotel as us. And I, um, told her we would bring dinner over to their room. That way I can keep an eye on her ankle." Sam sputtered, and even in the dusk you could see he was blushing a little. It was adorable. 

You heard Dean sigh. "I guess that will work. Y/N, see ya soon." He said, winking at you before moving back towards the Impala. "Oh, by the way. Nice ride."

You shook your head, exasperated at the man, but also a little giddy over how easy it had been to talk to him. Climbing in, you glanced over at your friend, who sat there with a dreamy look on her face. "Isn't Sam amazing?" She said.

"Sure. If you like giants." You said, holding your breath as you waited for the engine to turn over. "Come on baby, please start." You begged, sighing when your car finally started. You really needed to take a break from hunting, and give the engine a tune up.

"What luck, running into two handsome brothers. Who are hunters." Maddy kept on talking, ignoring your earlier comment.

"Yeah, I guess." You answered, but a pair of green eyes were the top thing on your mind, along with wondering how his plump lips would feel, connected to yours.


	2. Hitting it Off

You pulled into the gravel parking lot of the motel, glancing towards your room with a sigh. It wasn't the worst hotel room you've slept in, by any means, but the bed was still lumpy, and the air conditioner wasn't working. The water pressure was minimal, and the couple next to you was loud, and adventurous.

"Can you limp out?" You started to ask Maddy, but before she could answer her door was opened, and Sam was there, leaning in.

"Can I help you?" He asked, and Maddy nodded shyly, and you just stared at her in shock. You had never seen her act this way around a man before, not that you had many opportunities while hunting. It was nice, and you felt happy for your friend. 

Sam lifted her out of the seat, and you rushed out of yours, wanting to have the door open for him. You glanced around, kind of disappointed when you didn't see Dean, or the Impala, anywhere. Sam stepped inside the room, having to duck to fit through the small door frame. Gently placing your friend on one of the beds, he knelt down next to her. Staring at her, he placed his hand gently on her ankle.

Glancing around the room, wanting to be anywhere else, wanting to give them privacy, you grabbed the ice bucket. "I'll be back guys." You muttered, but neither one of them glanced at you. Sam was busy untying Maddy's boot, and Maddy was glancing down at him, her face half covered by her hair.

Sighing, you grabbed your keys, and shut the door behind you. The ice machine was down at the other end of the motel, and you slowly walked that way, your thoughts a little troubled. You were happy to see your friend happy, but you were afraid she was going to get hurt. There wasn't room for relationships in a hunters life, you knew that.

You were so deep in your thoughts, that you didn't notice the figure who had stopped in front of you. "Hey there Y/N." Dean's voice snapped you from your thoughts, and you glanced up in surprise. He was standing in front of you, his hands full of two boxes of pizza, the door of the Impala opened behind him. "Want to give me a hand?" He asked, winking at you.

Shaking your head at his terrible innuendo, you shrugged your shoulders. "Sure."

He shoved the boxes of pizza your way, before ducking back into the car. He came back with a couple six packs of beer, and you smiled in shock. "How did you know my favorite brand of beer?" You asked him.

"I didn't know. It's just my favorite type." He told you. "Now lead on, great one, to your room." 

You chuckled at how much of a dork he was, before turning around and heading to your room. Opening the door, you noticed that Maddy was laying back on the bed, her foot elevated, an ace bandage wrapped around it. Sam was lounged next to her, both of them deep in conversation.

Dean cleared his throat loudly, and Sam glanced up, his cheeks bright red. "Oh hey guys, we didn't hear you come back."

"I could see that." You muttered, before setting the pizza down on the table. Sam slid off the bed, heading over to you, opening the pizza box and glancing in. 

"Seriously dude, meat lovers again?" He complained, before opening the second one. "At least this one has veggies on it."

"Freaking health nut." You heard Dean mutter under his breath, and you had to stiffle a laugh. 

Grabbing a slice of the veggie one, Sam turned and looked at Maddy. "Which one would you like?" He asked her.

"Oh, she wants the veggie too." You answered for her, knowing her well enough to know her choice.

He nodded, before grabbing her a slice and placing it on a napkin. You went for the meat lovers, and you saw Dean's nod of approval.

"So." He started. "You girls are hunters."

"You are so observant." You smarted off at him, making Sam choke on his pizza. 

"Hey. Just trying to make conversation." He said, holding a beer towards you as peace offering.

"Sorry, my friend is a little sarcastic and rude." Maddy apologized for you, and you glared at her. "Hey, it's true!" 

"It's alright. I like a girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind." Dean whispered in your ear, and you turned just in time to see him winking at you.

"But really? How are two beautiful girls like you hunters?" Sam said, but his words were aimed straight at Maddy.

She ducked down, her pizza forgotten as she grew flustered under Sam's stare. "My parents were killed. By vampires. So I decided I wanted revenge, and Y/N was a good enough friend to want to come along and help me."

"Hey, I wasn't going to let you get yourself killed. I had more knowledge with guns and knives than you." You told her.

"Wow, a girl who is beautiful, and can handle her weapons. I think I'm in love!" Dean said, holding his hand over his heart, but it was the look in his eye that scared you. Because while he might sound like he was teasing, his eyes were straight on yours, full of an emotion that you hadn't seen in a long time. 

"Can it." You told him, but secretly you were liking the attention. Dropping the crust of the pizza in the trash, you grabbed your coat. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to check on my car. She wasn't running that great."

"I'll come with!" Dean said, dropping his slice of pizza back in the box and standing up so quick he almost knocked the chair over. "I'm good with my hands."

"I bet you are." You whispered to him as you walked past him, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Aren't you coming?"

He nodded, giving Sam a huge smile before following behind you, out to your Bronco. "She's nice. What is she, a 70?" He asked you, walking around it.

"Yep. She was my dad's. When he passed away, Mom saved it for me, until I turned 16." You told him, opening the hood.

"And your Mom?" He asked, leaning over to look at the engine. You reached in behind the seat, pulling out your small toolbox. 

"She's back home, in Ohio. She works full time, and I have a younger brother." You said, feeling a little sad at the fact that you hadn't seen them in years. "They have no idea where I am, what I do."

He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, surprising you with his compassion. "I get it. A hunter's life is hard, and while it's painful to cut ties, it's better for everyone involved."

You stared into his eyes, seeing the little golden specks for the first time. "Yeah, and that's what scares me about your brother and my friend."

"Why?" Was all he said.

"I don't want her getting hurt. There's no room for a relationship in a hunter's life, and I can see they're already falling fast for each other and..." You started blabbering, but he stop you by leaning down and gently pressing his lips to yours. They were smooth and soft, and he knew how to apply just the right amount of pressure. His hands came up to wrap themselves in your hair, and you felt yourself stepping forward, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

He was the first to pull away, rubbing a finger along your bottom lip. "I really hope it's not only them that are attracted to each other." He said.


	3. Choices

You stood there, staring at Dean, wondering if you had just imagined the kiss. It had been sweet, and gentle, nothing like you had imagined kissing him would be. You watched as he squirmed where he stood, awkward under the silence that was happening between the two of you.

"Y/N, please say something." He said, but instead of saying anything, you stepped forward, grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling him to you, before roughly slamming your lips against his. You could tell it surprised him at first, but then he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you as tight to him as you could be, and you angled your head, letting him deepen the kiss.

You felt his hands slide down, lower and lower, until he was cupping your ass, lifting you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. It was the honking of a car driving down the road that broke the two of you apart, and you climbed off of him, blushing furiously. "Sorry, I usually don't act like that. But there's something about you, it draws me to you."

"I feel the same way." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "But before we get carried away, let's check out this engine."

You nodded, grateful for the chance to compose yourself as you went to the driver's door to turn it on. It took a couple of tries to turn over, and you could just see Dean bent over, messing with a couple of things. "Okay, I've figured it out." He said, and you joined him. "It's the starter. We get you a new one, easy fix."

"Thanks Dean." You said.

He nodded, wiping his hands on an old towel you had in your tool box. "Let's go see what the other two are up to, then I can drive you to the auto parts store."

You nodded, walking beside him, laughing as he purposefully bumped into you. You pulled your hand behind you, pinching his butt, before making a run towards the door, laughing hysterically. "I'm going to get you!" Rang out from behind you, and you burst into the room, out of breath from laughing so hard. Bent over, your hands on your knees, it took you a moment to realize you had just broken up a kiss between Maddy and Sam. They were both scooting to the far edges of the bed, with sheepish expressions on their face.

"Don't worry about. I figured it would happen." You said, brushing it off, your mood still joyful from your make out session with Dean.

They both blushed even more when Dean came in, but he seemed oblivious to the awkwardness in the room. "Hey Sammy, Y/N and I are going to the auto parts store."

Sam just nodded, and the two of you left. You climbed into the Impala, gently running your hand along the smooth interior. "Man, she is beautiful." You told him, and he seemed to beam with pride.

"Yep, she's my pride and joy. She was my Dad's and he passed her on to me." He said, patting the steering wheel. 

"You never told me. How did you and Sam get into hunting?" You asked as he sped down the road.

He glanced over at you, his eyes dark and full of pain. "It's a long story. But my Mom was killed by the Supernatural, and this is the only life Sam and I have ever known. But I'm surprised you haven't heard of us."

"Yeah, Maddy and I run on our own little circuit. We don't pay much attention to the news of other hunters." You admitted, just as he pulled into the auto parts store. He knew exactly what you needed, and even offered to pay for it. You had to fight him to the cash register, but in the end he won, and paid for your starter.

"You didn't have to do that." You muttered, a little cross with him, as he drove back to the motel.

He reached over, grasping your hand in his, surprising you. "I know. But I wanted to. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I like you." He admitted, and you couldn't contain the big smile that broke out on your face.

"I like you too, even if you are a pain in the butt." You told him, and you felt him tug on your hand, pulling you over until you were seated right next to him. "But what does this mean? I don't want to be the one to dwell on the negatives. But we are hunters. If we try to make this work, when would we even see each other?"

He sighed. "Can't we wait a little bit until we deal with all of that? Take it a step at a time."

You nodded. "Yeah, that works for me."

You walked into the room, hoping you weren't interrupting anything more than a kiss. But both Maddy and Sam were behaving. In fact, they were moving around the room, throwing her items into her duffle bag. "Hey guys, what's going on?" You asked them, feeling the heat of Dean's body as he stood close behind you. You felt his hands come to rest on your waist, and you wanted to lean back into his touch, but you were too interested in what was going on in front of you.

Sam came forward first, giving his brother a quick glance before explaining. "While you were gone, Maddy and I did some talking. Since this hunt is over, we both knew we were going to have to pack up and leave anyways. Well, she told me that you guys move from motel to motel. So I offered that you could stay with us, at our place. At least for a while." He said, before nervously glancing back up at his brother, waiting to be yelled or laughed at.

"I think that's a great idea." Dean said, surprising both you and Sam. "We have plenty of room. And it might be nice to have some more help."

You turned to face him. "Are you serious?" You asked, reading the expression on his face easily. He was serious, but also nervous. 

"Yeah. You were just talking about the next step. This seems like a good one."

"Wait, are you two?" Sam asked, glancing between you and Dean, as Maddy came to stand next to him. 

"This is awesome! You and Dean, me and Sam!" She exclaimed. "I can't wait to see their bunker!"

"You live in a bunker?" You asked. "Like in the ground?"


	4. The Bunker

"Wow, this is not at all what I expected!" You exclaimed, walking down the stairs, almost tripping because you were too busy gawking everywhere. It was huge, so much bigger than you expected. It had lots of cool machinery, and everything was done in cool colors of light blue and gray.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in." Dean said as he followed you down. Sam came behind him, gently supporting Maddy whose ankle was still bugging her. "This is the main room. To the left is the kitchen, and other rooms full of items. To the right, is our favorite room, the library. Behind it is all the bedrooms and bathrooms."

"Wow, how big is this place." You heard Maddy exclaim from behind you.

You followed Dean as he moved through the library, and you could only stare at all the shelves full of books. He moved down a long hallway, before stopping in front of a room. "This is my room. And Y/N, you are more than welcome to sleep in there with me."

You considered your options. You knew you should probably say no, and get your own room. But you also loved the idea of waking up every morning next to this man, or falling asleep with his arms wrapped around you. "Okay." You said, loving the way his mouth opened in shock. 

"Really? Let's do this." He said, opening the door, and you walked through. You saw Sam and Maddy pass you, before Dean shut the door. You glanced around the room, impressed with how he had made a sterile looking room look a little homey. There were pictures lining the dresser, and weapons lining the wall. Books were piled on top of each other on the nightstand, and a two wooden boxes on the table. Dropping your bag onto the bed, you wandered the room, feeling Dean's eyes on you. The first box you came to was full of records, and you thumbed through them. 

"I like your style." You told him, holding up an AC/DC album. He winked at you, and you put it back in the box. Turning to the next one, you started to look when you felt his arms wrap around you, pulling you back. 

"I don't think you need to see those." He said, his face red with embarrassment. You were curious though, and as soon as he let you go, you grabbed the first item on top, laughing when you realized what it was.

"Really Dean, you were trying to hide your porn collection from me?" You said, before tossing it back into the box. "It doesn't really bug me."

"I think I love you." He whispered into your ear, before turning you around so you were facing him. "I mean a girl who isn't grossed out by my porn collection? What's not to love."

You slapped him on the chest playfully, but you could see there was a glimmer of truth behind his words, and it made you a little uncomfortable. While you two had been talking about your relationship, you hadn't gotten to that point quite yet.

"Can we eat? I'm starving!" You said, avoiding his comment, and he nodded, letting you go. 

You followed him into the kitchen, not surprised to see Maddy and Sam there already. Maddy was a great cook, and she was busy at the stove. You walked over to her, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder. "Whatcha cooking?" You asked her, as Dean made his way over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Just mashed potatoes and steak. We need to go shopping. They don't have much food here." She "complained, and you heard Dean agreeing behind her.

"We usually eat take out." He explained. 

"Well, not anymore. Since we're here, you're going to eat better food." She said proudly. Dean went to sit down next to Sam, giving you a chance to talk to your friend alone for the first time in a while. You had given your keys to Sam, and had ridden with Dean for the road trip to the bunker.

"How are you doing?" You asked her, but you already knew the answer. She seemed happy, happier than you had seen her in a long time. She had a slight glow to her face, and she kept sending glances over to her shoulder, to Sam.

"I'm doing great." You all but purred. "Sam is amazing. We are so lucky we took that hunt, and met them. And you, and Dean."

"Yeah Dean's great." You admitted to her. "And it's nice knowing you have a bed to come home to, the same one."

"I can't believe I'm doing it, but I'm sharing Sam's bedroom." She whispered, kind of shocked that she would move in with someone that fast. "I know it's fast, but he's been so kind, and attentive. I think I've already fallen hard and fast for him." She admitted.

"Honey, I know you have." You told her. "And I'm glad. Sam seems like a great guy, and he's not new to our kind of life. I'm happy for you."

"And I'm happy for you." She told you. "You found a guy that can take your sass, and your sarcastic comments, and throw them right back at you. You are amazing together."

It was your turn to blush, and you glanced over at Dean who was watching you with interest. "So true. I know I won't be bored with him."

He decided at that point to stand up, and he came to stand behind you, his hands wrapping around your waist. "Are you talking about me?"

"Of course." You answered, leaning back into him. "Just about how ugly you were, and how Maddy felt sorry that I have to put up with you."

"Y/N!" Maddy exclaimed, before turning to Dean. "That's not it at all! I was just saying how perfect the two of you are for each other!"

"We are, aren't we sweetheart." He purred into your ear, before leaning down and pressing a kiss into the curve of your neck. Sam decided that he didn't want to be left out of the conversation anymore, and soon Maddy was wrapping her arms around him, standing on her tiptoes to reach his lips with her own.


	5. Rescue

It had been weeks since Y/N and her friend Maddy had come to live in the bunker with the Winchesters. Amazing, wonderful weeks spent snooping around, learning as much about the Winchesters as possible. It all felt like a dream, and Y/N was worried that at any moment she might wake up, back in an old crummy hotel room.

But instead, when she woke up, it was on a soft, memory foam mattress, a strong, warm around wrapped around her back, a bare leg entwined with hers. It was a wonderful way to wake up, in Dean's arms, in the room the two of you shared in the bunker. "Morning." Came from behind you, the voice even deeper with sleep clogging his throat.

Turning onto your side, you let the arm pull you closer until you were pressed against his soft t-shirt covered chest. "Morning yourself." You said, smiling as he leaned down to kiss your forehead. 

"Ugh. I wish we could stay in bed today. Damn Sammy and finding a new hunt." He muttered, and you giggled. But before Dean could pull you back to him, you slid out from under his arms, grabbing the nearest set of clothes you could find, pulling them on as Dean did the same.

A voice rang out on the other side of the door, before a knock sounded. "Come on sleepyheads. We've got a hunt to get too!" Sam yelled, annoyingly cheerful this early in the morning. 

"You probably pissed off Y/N. She hates waking up this early." Maddy whispered, but you could still hear her, and then their fit of laughter as they walked down the hallway. 

"Man, they are a perfect match." Dean grumbled, before pulling you to him. "Just like you and I are."

Swatting his hands away, you grabbed your boots and left the room, a sullen Dean following behind you. The mood in the kitchen was loud and boisterous, everyone in a good mood, ready for another hunt. Even Dean's mood brightened considerably, greatly helped along by a big cup of coffee. It wasn't long before everyone was fueled up and in the Impala. 

It was funny how much had shifted in the short amount of time the four of you had gotten to know each other. Now instead of sitting up front with his brother, Sam preferred to sit in the back, that way he could be near Maddy. This left you up front, and you didn't mind one bit. It just gave you more time to be near Dean.

The trip was short, but full of a light hearted nature that normally wasn't present on hunting trips. You and Dean teased each other back and forth, arguing about the radio, and the best way to get to Lubbock, Texas. Maddy and Sam sat a little more quietly in the back, both talking about different ways to kill the Crocotta. 

Before you knew it, Dean was pulling into town, parking in front of a motel. Sam made his way to the lobby, while you helped Dean unload the items. "Y/N, promise me something." He asked you, his eyes serious.

"Yeah sure, anything." You answered, a little nervous.

"These crocottas? They are a nasty bunch who can trick people very easy. No matter what you here during tonight's hunt, you don't listen to it. If it's me, begging you to help me, don't listen. Do you promise?"

You nodded, even though you weren't sure you wanted to agree. You would do anything to keep Dean safe, even if it meant your own safety was questioned. You didn't say anything else. Instead the four of you made your way into your separate rooms, planning on meeting up in a couple of minutes. 

Throwing your bag on the bed, you began tucking various weapons into your clothes. "You could always stay back." You heard Dean say before you felt his arms wrap around you.

"I can't do that Dean." You answered, just as a knock on your door let you know it was time to go. Sighing, the two of you followed Sam and Maddy to the car, climbing in. Dean drove to the edge of the town, everyone's joyful moods gone as the hunt neared. Parking near the start of a trail, Dean stopped the engine, and everyone climbed out.

"I think we need a code word." Dean announced. "These guys are tricky bastards, and they will try to confuse us, to get us off on our own."

"How about firefly?" You asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, okay with it, and you headed off into the forest. Dean went first, with you following behind. Maddy was behind you, and Sam took up the rear. It was getting dark outside, and you kept your eyes to the trail, not wanting to trip and fall. 

It wasn't long into your walk when you heard the screams of a person. "Help me!" A child's voice yelled from off to your left. You stopped in your tracks. "Dean! Over there." You whispered.

"It could be a trap." He argued.

"But it could be a kid." You said back, before slowly moving off, by yourself into the forest. The kids screams kept coming, getting closer and closer, and then you stumbled upon him. He was young, about six, with a gash across his forehead. 

"Are you okay?" You asked him, and he shook his head, ready to cry. "Don't worry. We will get you out of here." You said, but when you turned you were surprised to see that you were alone. Helping the boy stand, you started walking back to the trail, when you felt a pair of eyes on you. By the time you had reached the trail, you were more than a little worried.

Placing the boy against the tree, you turned. "Stay here. I need to find my friends." 

He nodded, hugging his knees to his chest, and you turned to head back. "Y/N, help me!" You heard Dean's voice say from off to the left. You hesitated, remembering what Dean had said. But still you moved on, knowing your friends, and boyfriend were in danger, and you needed to kill the monsters before they could hurt anyone else.

You came upon a clearing, and you stayed at the edge of it, hidden in shadows. Inside was a couple of people, and you guessed they were the crocotta. Dean was slumped against a tree stump, but Sam and Maddy were nowhere to be seen. Not knowing what else to do, you raced out, tackling the smaller of the two Crocotta, stabbing it easily in it's neck. It fell lifeless to the ground, and you turned to the other, much bigger one.

At one time, this person could have been a football player, with it's wide shoulders, and big beefy hands. But now his face was covered with blood, his eyes dull and lifeless. "You look like your soul should be very tasty." He said.

You glanced over at Dean, noticing he was starting to come too. Taking a deep breath, you rammed the monster, but he picked you up as if you weighed nothing, slamming you down against a tree. Moaning at the pain racing up your back, you tried to stand up, but you fell back to the ground, weak and unsteady. He loomed over you, his breath foul as he sniffed your neck. "Yep, your soul is ripe for the picking he said, before opening his mouth wide, showing a bunch of sharp teeth. 

Raising your hand, you waited for him to get as close as possible. With his teeth on your neck, you raised the blade, stabbing him in the neck with it, killing him immediately. He fell on top of you, and grunting, you tried pushing him away, but you were too weak, and he was too bulky.

"Dean." You mumbled, hoping he was conscious by now. 

"Y/N!" You heard him yell, before the monster was thrown off of you, and you were in his arms. "Y/N, where are you hurt?" He said, checking you up and down.

"Just my back. And my neck, a little." You told him, as he helped you get up on your feet. Using each other as support, you made your way from the clearing, back to the trail where a bloody Sam and Maddy stood next to the kid.

"What happened to you two?" You asked them, wincing as your back spasmed. 

They looked at each other sheepishly. "We fell down a ravine."

You heard Dean start laughing, but you were too sore, too tired to do anything more than help the kid up and start on your way. 

After you had dropped the kid off at the local police office, you returned back to the motel, ready to soak in a bath for a year or two. As you headed to the bathroom, Dean grabbed your hand. "Y/N, wait."

You stopped, looking at him, your eyes about ready to close. 

"Thank you." He started. "Thank you for not listening to me. And for coming to my rescue." He said, pulling you into his arms. "I don't know what I would do without you, you brave, amazing girl."


	6. Time Off

Stretching your legs in front of you, you giggled when a callused hand tickled the bottom of your feet. "Dean, stop that!" You told him, moving your feet a little bit. Before you moved your feet off his lap, he grabbed your ankles holding them in place on his lap.

The two of you were sprawled across the couch you had begged him to buy. You lengthwise across it, while he sat at the end, letting you rest your legs in his lap. You were currently relaxing in the room you had made into the den. When you had moved into the bunker, the only space for entertainment was the library, or watching a movie on a laptop. So, using one of Dean's fake credit cards, the two of you had gone on a shopping spree, buying a gently used couch and loveseat, along with a TV, a TV stand, and as many movies as you could think of. 

Now it was your's and Deans favorite room. Both of you loved relaxing after a hard hunt, getting lost in a movie while cuddling against each other. Well, usually you were the one cuddling against Dean, but he didn't mind. In fact, there were many times he would pull you closer during the movie.

"Now, what do we want to watch?" He asked, scrolling through the TV channels. "Dr. Sexy MD?" He looked at you hopefully.

You watched his smile falter a little as you shook your head. "No, we watched that last time. How about a movie?"

Sighing, he nodded, pulling up netflix. "How about (your favorite movie)?" He asked, and you nodded. Clicking play, the movie was just getting ready to start when Sam and Maddy came into the room.

"Oh, what are we watching?" Maddy asked as she plopped down on the loveseat. Sam sat down next to her, taking over half of the small couch by himself.

You named off the movie, causing both Sam and Maddy to moan in despair. "Seriously Y/N, we always watch that one! Can't we do something else?" She pleaded with you.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Dean asked, pausing the movie. 

"We could go to a bar?" Sam suggested, but both you and Maddy frowned at that. 

"Really Sam? We did that yesterday." She turned and told him.

"I know, but it's not like there's much to do around here." He bantered back, before facing the two of you. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Well, nobody wants to watch a movie. And going to a bar is out. How about game night? Maddy and I brought some games with us." You suggested, but Dean scoffed at it.

"Seriously game night? Do you know when the last time I played a game was?" He said, his arm slung over the back of the couch. "Never."

Maddy looked at you, a huge smile slowly appearing on her face. She turned to Sam, who threw his hands up in the air. "I'm okay with it."

Maddy squealed, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him along behind her. Dean turned to look at you. "You owe me for this Y/N." He said before you moved your feet and stood up. He followed behind you, and the two of you slowly made your way into the bunker. Maddy already had the games out, and piled on one edge of the table. 

"We have clue, and monopoly. Or we have apples to apples." She told him, and he grabbed the top box, looking at the directions. 

"I think it's apples to apples." He said. "But I think we're going to need some drinks to go with it." Turning he pulled the whiskey bottle from the side table, grabbing some shot glasses to go along with it.

Pouring a generous amount into each one, he passed them out. "Shots now, then game." He ordered, and each of you complied.

After downing your drinks, you set up the game, putting the red cards and green cards in the middle of the table. After explaining the rules, it was decided you would go first. Your card was dirty, and you couldn't wait to see what they picked. You weren't sure if Sam and Dean totally understood the game or not.

You watched Dean's face, seeing his eyebrow raise as he looked at his cards. Picking one up, he was the last one to place it down. Picking them up, you laughed at the variety you had. Maddy went with the usual, Monkeys. Sam picked the Subway, but Dean's card had you chuckling. "Really Dean? You think of Demi Moore as dirty?"

"Hey, she is an older actress who has been known to get a little undressed for her roles. And she's been married to both Bruce Willis and Ashton Kutcher." He argued.

Laughing, you picked Sam's card as the winner. That's how the rest of the game went, with Dean making almost each card dirty and inappropriate. Finally calling it a game, you weren't surprised to see Dean had one.

"I liked that game." He announced, downing his fifth shot, before making sure you did the same. "Now what should we do?"

"How about truth and dare?" Maddy suggested.

Sam looked at her in surprise. "Isn't that a kids game?" He asked, but Dean seemed into it. Maybe it was the booze, or maybe he really enjoyed the games, but he slammed his shot glass on the table.

"Let's play! But let's make it interesting. You can refuse to do it, but that means you have to take a shot." He said, and the three of you agreed.

"Alright, I'll go first." He announced. "Sam, truth or dare."

You weren't surprised he picked Sam first, and you were afraid he was going to torment his brother.

"Dare." Sam answered.

"Fine, I dare you to eat a handful of pepper." Dean said, and you shook your head at how lame his dare was.

"Y/N, I'm just getting started." He whispered into your ear as a grumbling Sam got up to got get the pepper from the kitchen.

You winced as he downed it and then proceeded to spit and gag before following it with water. Once his eyes weren't watering he turned to you. "Y/N, truth or dare."

"Truth." You answered.

"Fine, what did you really think of Dean when you first met him?" Sam asked, before looking at his brother.

Grabbing Dean's hand, you answered. "I thought he was an arrogant prick. But a super hot one, and talented at hunting." Dean looked a little hurt at your answer. "Don't worry, I don't think that way anymore."

It was your turn, and you picked your friend. "Maddy, truth or dare."

"Truth." She answered.

"Okay. How do you really feel about Sam?" You gave her an easy one.

She blushed before looking Sam's way. He was really interested in her answer. "I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my life." You smiled at the sweet look they shared. 

"Dean, truth or dare." Maddy asked him.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to tell Y/N something you've never told anyone else." She dared him, before winking at you.

He leaned forward, close enough that his lips were touching your ear. "So you want to hear something no one else has heard?"

"That's what she said." You answered him, a little flustered at how close he was. 

"Are you sure you can handle this? Because I've never told anyone else." He said, and you nodded.

"Fine. If you really want to know this. So I've met this girl." He said before pausing, and you could feel your heart plummeting. Was there another woman in his life and this is how he was going to tell you. "And I completely infatuated with her. I'm even thinking about giving her this." He said before pulling back and you turned to stare at him.

In his hands he held a simple silver ring, with a sapphire placed in the middle. "It's a promise ring. I know a hunter's life isn't much of a place for a relationship, but I want you to have this. To know that I promise to always love you, and that I will work hard to make our relationship work."

You held your hand out, letting him slip it on your finger. It was perfect, and you couldn't believe how game night had ended.


End file.
